Our Little Brother
by Master Giggles I
Summary: "Hello?..Yes... Wait, what?..."The 18 year old collapsed to his knees, dropping his phone and burying his face in his hands. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was only 18, only a college student. He was supposed to be free as a bird, free to explore himself. He couldn't take care of a child, a toddler. I guess the universe had a different plan in mind.
1. The Hamada Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own BH6... If I did, Tadashi would still be ALIVE!

"Hey, robo nerd, your phone's ringing!" Gogo called over the laughter of the group. With a large smile, Tadashi walked over and pressed the green button, holding the receiver up to his ear. Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon lowered their voices.

"Hello?... Yes... Wait, what?..." Tadashi spoke into the phone. His friends watched as his smile vanished and his eyes widened.

"No... NO!" Everyone flinched, not expecting the explosion. The 18 year old collapsed to his knees, dropping his phone and burying his face in his hands.

"Tadashi!" An alarmed cry rang out.

Almost instantly the young man was surrounded by his friends.

A chorus of "What happened?"'s and "Are you okay?"'s rained down on him, but he only shook his head, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"Tadashi, calm down. Can you tell us what happened?" Honey Lemon asked.

Tadashi took a few shaking breaths, trying to fight back the sobs that threatened to burst out of him.  
"My-my family. There was an accident. My parents. The-they're gone"

The news sent the group into a shocked silence that no one dared to break.

Suddenly, Tadashi's eyes widened."Wasabi, I need a ride"

"Uh, sure man. Where do you need to go?" An obviously confused Wasabi asked.

"I-I need to go to the SF Hospital."

"Are you hurt? Asked Lemon.

"No... I need to get to Hiro. He-he's there right now." Tadashi replied, picking himself up off the floor.

"Well then, let's go to Hiro!" Fred exclaimed, pointing his finger in the air for dramatic effect.

"You guys don't have to... I'm sure we'll be fi-" Tadashi began, but was cut off by Gogo.

"Are you serious? I know you want to be the tough guy right now, but dude, it's ok. You need us right now, don't push us away." And with that, Gogo began to walk to the front door, the rest of the group at her heels.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one, everyone wondering what shape the young boy would be in. While none of Tadashi's friends had actually met Hiro, they knew how much their best friend loved him and felt like they knew him, thanks to the fact that Tadashi always talked about him.

Tadashi was restless. He HAD to make sure his baby brother was ok. The second they reached the hospital, Tadashi jumped out of the car, not caring that it hadn't stopped yet. He raced inside and found the front desk.

"Hi, I'm T-Tadashi Hamada. I'm here to see my little brother, Hiro." He panted.

"Oh yes, follow me please, Mr. Hamada." The lady said in a sugary sweet voice. She began to walk briskly towards one of the hallways.

"Wait!" A voice called out. The duo turned to see Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi rushing in. "Geez you're fast!" Wheezed Fred.

"Are they with you?" The woman spoke to Tadashi, receiving a nod as a reply. "I'm sorry, but Hiro may only have family visitors right now."

Tadashi looked apologetically at the group.

"No worries, man. Just make sure your brother's okay." Wasabi said.

"Tell the little dude we said hi!" Fred added as Tadashi followed the nurse away.

They stopped in front of a door labeled '147'. "He's in here. Just give me a moment to check, he may be getting stitches right now." The nurse informed him. She opened the door just in time for a young, shrill voice to scream out.

"Nii-Chan!"

"Hiro?" He called in.

"Nii-Chan! Help! Help!" The 2 year old called back.

Despite the protests of the nurse, Tadashi went in the room. There were two doctors, one holding a sterile needle, the other attempting to stop the boy from thrashing. He winced when he saw a large gash on his little brother's forehead.

Hiro fought even harder when he saw his big brother. He had to get to his Nii-Chan. Tadashi rushed over, causing the doctor holding him to let go in surprise. Wasting no time, Hiro sprang off the bed and latched onto his older brother's neck.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh, Dashi's got you. It's okay, it's okay." Tadashi comforted the young boy until his breathing evened out.

"Sir, we really need to get that stitched up before it gets infected." The doctor told Tadashi, "If we could have you wait in the hall..."

"NO!" Hiro screeched, wrapping his arms even tighter around Tadashi.

"Would it be alright if I hold him in my lap? It'll help keep him calm." Tadashi proposed.

"I, er... I guess." The doctor replied, unsure.

"Hiro, buddy, I need you to let go. I can only stay if you do what I say."

Hiro's arms went slack. Tadashi turned his little brother around in his lap so he faced the doctor. The young man felt Hiro tense up when the needle came towards him.

"Just relax, Hiro. Take deep breaths."

Hiro leaned back so he was resting against his brother's chest, then closed his eyes and good a shuttering breath.

Tadashi felt the 2 year old's small body jolt and knew instantly that the needle had entered. He looked forward to see his baby brother with his jaw clenched. Hoping to calm Hiro down a bit, he grabbed the small fist and began stroking the smooth skin.

"Wow, Hiro. You are being such a big boy right now. I remember when I got stitches, I was sobbing like a baby, and I was 3 times older than you!" He heard Hiro give a weak laugh.

"I'll tell you what. Because you are being such a big boy right now, I might just have to go and get you some gummy bears."

This brought Hiro's spirit up a bit. He loved those balls of sugar with a passion that couldn't be rivaled.

Hiro's hand suddenly clenched Tadashi's with surprising strength. Turning his attention to Hiro's face, he noticed that tears had begun to cascade down his cheeks. He heard a pained whimpering coming from him.

"There we go, all done." Putting a bandaid over the fresh stitches and making Tadashi sigh in relief. He absolutely hated seeing his little brother in pain.

"Dashi?" A faint voice caught Tadashi's attention. "Nii-Chan, hurts."

Tadashi felt his heart shatter.

"I know, just try to get some sleep. You'll feel better I the morning."

Hiro nodded tiredly, not bothering to try to stop a large yawn.

After the doctor left, Tadashi climbed onto the bed and laid Hiro down before laying down himself. The Hamada brothers drifted off into a peaceful rest.


	2. Home-Bound

**Jayda herrera(guest): Thank you so much for your support. I am quite self-conscious about my writing, so it really helps when people as kind as you send me such kind words of motivation!**

 **Rochana: Thank you for the review. I'm sorry that my story feels rushed, but a) My school is currently in the middle of finals, so I hardly have any free time(because of studying) and b) I am trying to get to the real point of my story. These first few chapters are sort of "filler chapters" if you would. They are just showing the brotherly relationship between Hiro and Tadashi as well as how they are trying to cope with this new life style. I appreciate that you took the time to review, though. Thanks again!**

 **GuestPerson: I'm really glad you are enjoying my story. Honestly, I totally agree with you. Baby Hiro turns me into mush and makes my heart melt into a puddle. Thank you for the complements!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6... If I did, Tadashi would still be ALIVE!**

The following day, Tadashi had to leave for a bit. The doctors needed to run a few tests of Hiro to make sure he was in the clear to go home within the next week while Tadashi had to get his home ready for his little brother to move in.

Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred had gone to retrieve a few items from the Hamada's old home, including Hiro's bed and desk bunk. Honey Lemon had ushered Tadashi off, telling him to take a break while she worked on decorating the small bedroom. This gave him time to work on his robotics project, Baymax, whom the older Hamada wanted to have finished by the time Hiro got there.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." A robotic voice rang out.

"It works…" Tadashi began, "IT WORKS! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!

"Tadashi, the bed's here." Fred walked on on Tadashi's happy dance, stopping in his tracks when he saw Baymax. "Congrats dude, I knew you could get him to work." He patted his friend on the back.

"I'll come help with the bed, just, let me try something." Tadashi promised, turning back to Baymax. "Okay, big moment here. Scan me"

"My sensors indicate that your Neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy." Baymax explained.

"I am, I really am. Wait 'til my brother sees you. You're going to help so many people, buddy. So many. That's it for now, I am satisfied with my care."

The friends watched as Baymax shrunk back into his case before leaving to help with the bed.

Within 3 days, Baymax had been shipped off, before meeting Hiro to Tadashi's displeasure, to be replicated and sent off to hospitals all over the world. The doctors announced that Hiro would be able to go home the next morning, wanting to watch him for one more night.

"Hey bud, I brought you something." Tadashi announced his arrival.

Hiro looked up, silently meeting his brother's eyes. He hadn't said a word since that fateful night. Tadashi had asked the doctors, who had diagnosed it as "selective mutism", a side effect of PTSD.

The college student pulled a bag of Gummy Bears out of his pocket, causing his little brother's eyes to light up. Hiro reached his adorably tiny hands out in an effort to grab the treat.

Tadashi moved the bag out of Hiro's reach, chuckling slightly. "Not yet, you have to finish your lunch first."

Hiro pouted, folding his arms and giving his big brother the saddest, cutest kicked puppy face he could muster. He stuck out his bottom lip and stared up at Tadashi with big, doe brown eyes, watching as Tadashi bit his own lip before sighing and giving into the sheer adorableness of his little brother.

"Fine, you can have one." Hiro continued to pout. "Alright, two." The young boy made his lip quiver, "Okay, but three is the limit.

Within 5 minutes , the bag of gummies was empty. Hiro had a triumphant grin and Tadashi couldn't stop a small grin from creeping onto his face.

"Outsmarted by a two year old, some genius I am." He thought sarcastically.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Hiro with his arms up, begging to be held. Tadashi felt his heart melt as he gently lifted his little brother up and cradled him carefully against his chest. Hiro buried his face in his big brother's shoulder with a large sigh. He just wanted to go home, to get out of this hospital at least.

They stood there for a while before Hiro looked up, meeting Tadashi's eyes with a longing look. "You wanna go home, huh?"

The young boy nodded. "I'm sorry bud, but you can't come home yet. You have to wait until the tomorrow. Hiro buried his face in his brother's shoulder again as hot tears welled up in his large, brown eyes.

Tadashi felt a pang in his chest as he felt wet spots appear on his shoulder. "Hey bud, don't cry! Its okay, shhh, Its alright. Everything's alright." He tried to comfort, but it didn't hinder the heartbreaking sobs.

After hours of crying nonstop, Hiro finally cried himself to sleep. His tiny fist clutching his big brother's shirt while he buried his face in the soft fabric. Tadashi sighed, looking at the clock on the wall.

5:45

"Great. Well, I'd better get started on my homework if I don't want to pull another all-nighter." Thought Tadashi as he to pry his shirt Hiro's fist. A small unhappy whine and a large sigh later, he decided to let the young boy sleep on his lap as he worked. Like he had a choice. He pulled a chair up to a small table in the corner of the room before dropping his bag next to it and pulling out his Advanced Trigonometry homework.

Tadashi woke up to find that he had fallen asleep in the chair. Hiro was still on his lap, fast asleep. Sometime during the night, his grip had loosened and he was now sucking his thumb. Tadashi smiled, enchanted by the adorableness of his sleeping little brother.

Someone would have to be blind to argue that the small boy wasn't absolutely adorable. His mess of untamable black hair, smaller than usual size, and large, doe brown eyes combined to make something utterly aww-worthy.

Realizing that Hiro could finally come home that day, Tadashi's smile widened. His little brother had never been to his house and he was anxiously waiting to see if he liked it. He also wanted to see the toddler's reaction to the new clothes and toys his friends had bought for him.

Tadashi knew how much his otouto hated hospitals, so he wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible. He gently placed Hiro on the bed and set to work packing his school things, and Hiro's clothes. Spotting his little brother's blanket, which he had brought a few days previous, The college student slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed it.

After wrapping his little brother in the blanket, Tadashi made his way to the front desk with a sleeping Hiro in his arms.

A few minutes later, Hiro was home free. Tadashi carried his younger brother, who was surprisingly still asleep, to his car and buckled him into his car seat.

Hiro didn't wake up until they arrived at the house. He looked around sleepily, obviously confused. Weren't they just in the hospital?

"Welcome home, buddy." Tadashi opened the door, disturbing the young boy's thoughts. He unbuckled the seatbelt and set the younger Hamada on his feet.

Hiro looked at his new home timidly, terrified of this new place. Looking up at his Nii-Chan with wide, frightened eyes, he held up his hands in a silent beg to be held. Tadashi smiled down at him, picking him up and and cradling his small body against his own before walking into the house.

It took a few minutes, but Tadashi finally convinced Hiro to walk around and explore the house for himself.

"Hey, Hiro, you wanna see your new room?" Hiro nodded and followed his big brother down a small hallway, listening to him explain what each room was.

"This is my room." Tadashi explained, pointing to one of the 3 doors that lined the small hallway. "There's the bathroom," The door across the hall, "and this is your room." Tadashi opened the door at the end of the hall.

Hiro wandered into the beautifully decorated, cyan blue room. Chests of toys and shelves full of books lined the walls. His bunk bed, with his desk underneath, had been painted an alluring shade of cobalt. Various paintings of robots lay scattered all over the walls.

"Wow, Honey Lemon really didn't hold back." Tadashi thought.

Hiro walked over to one of the many toy chests and cautiously gazed inside. A large assortment of colorful toys met his gaze, one in particular catching his attention. He reached for the white toy, it's shape and color reminding the young boy of a marshmallow.

Tadashi smiled brightly when he saw his kid brother pull the Baymax toy out of the box.

"Do you like that one?" He asked, his smile widening when he saw Hiro nod. "That's Baymax. He can help you when you're hurt or scared."

Hiro hugged his toy tightly against him and smiled up at his brother, nodding once more.

Later that night, both brothers slept in Tadashi's bed, Hiro still a bit nervous about his new surroundings. Tadashi cradled Hiro, and Hiro cradled his plush Baymax. Both had the best sleep they had had in days.

 **Hey guys, thank you all for reading my story! This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors or if the story feels a bit rushed. Thank you everyone who liked or followed my story or me! You guys are the best. Feel free to point out any grammar or spelling errors on any of my chapters, I love making my stories flow better...**

 **(P.S.) The Aunt Cass dying thing was my BFF's idea of a joke. I really need to put a password on my computer. (-_-;) Sorry for any confusion, she is NOT dead. She may come into the story later, but only if I can find a way to incorporate her into my vision of this fanfiction.**

 **"Special Shout-outs to:**

 **Aprotny**

 **Milean**

 **rickytreycray**

 **daemonknite**

 **Izi Wilson**

 **TheNerdyPixel**

 **Nooneshipslikegaston**

 **America1hero**

 **Youko Fukui**

 **AngetianPrincess1**

 **Rochana**

 **"Thank you so much for following and/or favoriting my story. This chapter is for you guys!**


End file.
